¿Who I am?
by AliDai
Summary: AU. Lucy despierta en un hospital tras haber perdido todos sus recuerdos tras un incidente, una vez haya abierto los ojos deberá enfrentarse a sus problemas sin saber lidiar con ellos y también a la duda de si podrá recuperar la memoria aún con la ayuda de sus amigos. Nalu. Gale. Gruvia. LaMi.
1. Prologo

**Introducción.**

No puedo moverme. No puedo moverme y no sé por qué.

Mis extremidades están clavadas en su sitio. Hay mucha luz. Parpadeo. Quiero levantarme pero me cuesta mucho hacerlo. Siento la cabeza pesada. ¿Dónde estoy?

Mi vista se ha nublado, he dejado caer todo lo que había logrado levantar en tan solo un segundo.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, no sé ni cuando los he abierto. Intento respirar, me cuesta respirar. Tengo algo frio cubriéndome los labios y la nariz. Es incómodo. Quiero quitármelo.

Respiro. Respiro. Respiro. Respiro.

Abro los ojos de nuevo. La luz parece haberse aclarado, pero de alguna forma sé que sigue igual que antes, la que ha cambiado soy yo.

Hay algo molestándome en el brazo. Hay algo dentro de mi brazo. Es un tubo.

Parpadeo otra vez.

Presta atención, presta atención, presta atención.

Todo es muy claro. Es una cama blanca y es muy incómoda. No me gusta.

No, no es una cama. Es una camilla. Tengo miedo.

Hay alguien conmigo, creo que lleva mirándome desde que abrí los ojos, pero no sé cuándo ha sido eso.

No sé quién es…

No sé dónde estoy….

Y… Creo que no sé quién soy.


	2. 1 Abres los ojos

**Abres los ojos.**

 **Natsu.**

Tardo en reaccionar porque, de alguna forma, esa manera que tiene de moverse me ha sorprendido. A pesar de tener movimientos torpes, porque acaba de abrir los ojos, si que parece ella, simplemente es ella. Sus ojos no dejan de moverse alrededor como si intentase buscar detalles que le indiquen su situación, pero no encuentra nada y parece cada vez más confundida y asustada.

Entonces me mira. Bueno, no me mira, me ve. Creo que apenas se ha fijado, pero me ha visto aquí plantado, observándola sin parar y ha decidido que tenía que echarme un vistazo.

Me abofeteo mentalmente. Seguro que cree que soy estúpido. –Luce. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto con cautela, temeroso de cualquier reacción explosiva.

-¿Luce? –Su voz no parece su voz. Está ronca, no soy médico, pero sé que debe ser porque hace ya unos días que está aquí y no ha dicho palabra. De cualquier forma, esa manera que ha tenido de decir su propio apodo no me inspira seguridad.

-Estas en el hospital. –Explico, aunque creo que ya se ha dado cuenta. Ahora entiendo porque la mayor parte de gente que conozco me llama idiota. –Aún… No estoy seguro de lo que pasó. Estaba esperando a que despertaras para que me lo contases. –Y callo esperando una reacción que no llega. Aprieto los labios, no puedo esperar, no soy paciente como Levy. –Luce… No podré ayudarte si no me cuentas…

Pero ella me interrumpe -¿Quién eres?

Es como si el viento que hay fuera del edificio entrase y desordenase todos mis pensamientos, porque ahora sí que no sé cómo reaccionar. No sé qué decir. No sé lo que está pasando. Y aún sin saber nada, parece que se mas que ella.

* * *

 **Levy**

-¿Orgullo y prejuicio? ¿De nuevo? –Alzo la mirada de las maravillosas palabras del capítulo para mirar a Gajeel. –Ya te vi leyéndolo hace un tiempo, enana. –Se balancea sobre su silla, cualquier día lo veo en el suelo. Lo hace de forma tan natural que es como si se hubiese entrenado toda la vida para ello.

-Pero ahora tengo que leerlo otra vez, se supone que tengo que hacer un análisis de la obra. –Replico tomando un sorbo de mi batido de fresa. De reojo puedo ver el campus de la universidad, donde la mayor parte de estudiantes están ahora mismo sentados en la hierba hablando con amigos.

-No me hagas reír, te lo sabes de memoria. –Chasquea la lengua y yo apoyo la mejilla sobre mi mano.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Te caerás y nos llamaran la atención. –Miro alrededor, la cafetería está casi vacía, hay dos ancianos mirándonos con reprobación y casi puedo sentir los ojos del encargado fijos en nosotros. Nos la tienen jurada desde aquel incidente con el mechero de Natsu.

Natsu… Me pregunto cómo estará él ahora mismo. Debe estar realmente destrozado, y no es para menos con su novia así. Simplemente ver a Lucy en ese estado hizo que yo me derrumbase por completo. ¿Cómo habíamos podido llegar a esto? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido?

-¡Oye enana! Si te he sacado de tu cueva es para que te distraigas y dejes de pensar en ello. –Me recrimina mi amigo sobresaltándome, no puedo creerme que ya haya averiguado sobre lo que estaba divagando.

-Es que es difícil. –Me excuso apoyando la barbilla sobre mis brazos, abatida. –No puedo dejar de pensar en Lucy… No puedo dejar de pensar en ella todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo lo soportas tú?

Le oigo chasquear la lengua de nuevo y desvía la mirada hacia la carretera sin molestarse en responder a mi pregunta. Frunzo el ceño y me dispongo a lanzarle algún insulto pero oigo un tono de llamada, los dos miramos hacia mi teléfono que está vibrando en la mesa junto al cenicero. Es una llamada de Natsu. -¿Si?

Gajeel me mira atentamente y al notar que cambio bruscamente de expresión todo el tiempo empieza a ponerse nervioso y a lanzarme preguntas. -¿Qué? ¿Es por la coneja? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Escucho a Natsu muy agitado al teléfono, oigo a médicos de fondo, está realmente alterado y apenas puedo distinguir palabras sueltas como el nombre de Lucy. Miro a Gajeel un poco nerviosa. -¿Me acercas al hospital? Parece que ha pasado algo. –Cuelgo el teléfono y veo como coge las llaves de su moto y se levanta. Dejo dinero para pagar y salimos por la puerta a toda velocidad, me sujeto al vehículo y hace un veloz trayecto hasta el hospital.

No puedo dejar de pensar. ¿Y si ha empeorado? Según lo que dijeron los médicos no era tan grave, no era tan malo. Iba a despertar e iba a estar bien, no había ningún problema físico. Por dios, que no tenía ni heridas. ¿Y si tenía algo interno?

Noto el aire dejar de golpear mis brazos y parpadeo quitándome el casco. Hemos llegado al aparcamiento, salto de la moto tirándole el casco a Gajeel y corro rápidamente hacia el edificio para llegar hasta recepción. De allí vamos directos hacia la habitación de Lucy en el tercer piso, y cuando llegamos vemos a Natsu sentado en una camilla que hay en el pasillo, mirando fijamente el suelo embobado.

-¡Natsu! –Chillo y él se sobresalta asustado para luego mirarme. -¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-E-Ella… Esta dentro… Con los médicos. –Parece realmente decaído.

-¿¡Ha empeorado!? ¿Están interviniéndola? -¿Por qué iban a estar interviniéndola?

-No. No, Levy. Está despierta. Ella… Despertó.

-¿De verdad? –Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad y no puedo evitar reírme. –Pero, eso es genial… -Aunque… Si él se siente así debe ser por algo, ¿no? -¿P-Por qué no estas contento?

El se calla unos segundos, se pasa la mano por el pelo varias veces, intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas pero solo consigue hacerme sentir más histeria. -Al verme me ha preguntado quien era. No se acuerda de mí.

-No fastidies. –Gruñe Gajeel detrás de mí y le veo llevarse la mano a la frente, mis lágrimas cambian de emoción de golpe. Empiezo a sentir un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar correctamente. Todo lo que soy capaz de soltar tras esto son titubeos y preguntas.

-¿Qué no se acuerda? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Eso es imposible. Lucy quiere a Natsu, muchísimo. Se alegró tanto cuando él se le declaró que estuvo sonriendo durante semanas. Ella jamás olvidaría algo así. Es imposible. De repente se me ocurre la posibilidad de que tampoco se acuerde de mí. –Si no te recuerda a ti… ¿Eso significa que tampoco nos recuerda a nosotros? –Murmuro con un hilo de voz. Y poco a poco siento todo mi cuerpo temblar de pura angustia. –No puedes hablar en serio. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –Exclamo y lo tomo por los hombros, desesperada. -¡Dime que es una broma! –Pero no responde. –Quiero verla.

Lo aparto rápidamente y me acerco a la puerta pero cuando lo hago esta se abre y salen unas enfermeras y el doctor que la atendió cuando la trajimos por primera vez.

-¡Doctor!

Él suspira, parece tener tantas cosas que contar que mi temor se incrementa. –Parece que Natsu ya os ha informado… -Dice reprobatoriamente.

-¿Entonces es cierto? –Gajeel interviene. –La cone… ¿Lucy no…?

A sabiendas de que no podemos llamar a la familia de mi amiga, el doctor procede a contarnos lo que ocurre. -La paciente Heartfilia padece actualmente una amnesia disociativa.

-¿Y eso que es? –Interrumpe Natsu ansioso, poniéndome nerviosa a mí también.

-Cálmense todos por favor… Déjenme explicarles. –Prosigue –La amnesia disociativa, o amnesia psicógena, usualmente es provocada por un grave episodio de estrés psicológico. Las personas que hayan sufrido situaciones traumáticas, tanto física como emocionalmente, pueden sufrir de esto.

-¡Pero Luce estaba bien, mi Luce estaba…!

-¡Eso es mentira! –Chillo yo, repentinamente furiosa, con lágrimas de rabia derramándose de mis ojos. -¡Es mentira! ¡Si ella hubiese estado bien esto no estaría pasando ahora! ¡Esto no estaría pasando!

-Por favor, guarden la calma y recuerden que seguimos en un hospital. No queremos que su amiga se asuste escuchándoles gritar. Todos estamos preocupados por ella. –El doctor vuelve a intentar calmarnos.

-Recuperará la memoria ¿verdad? ¿La recuperará, doctor? –Pido casi rogando por una respuesta afirmativa.

-Haremos todo lo posible porque así sea. –Me asegura poniéndome una mano en el hombro. –En estos casos solemos recetar **benzodiacepinas*** y terapias para el paciente, para intentar acelerar la recuperación de recuerdos. Todos podréis hablar con ella, pero debéis saber que lo mejor es no darle ninguna noticia chocante o brusca que pueda…

-¿Benzodiacepinas? Pensé que ella ya tomaba eso. –Natsu se rasca la sien, realmente parece abatido. Pero… Pero él debería haberse dado cuenta. Es su novio, tendría que haberle prestado más atención, sabía que no estaba bien, y no hizo nada. No hizo…

-Eh. –Gajeel interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos de reproche, y siento como me despierto. Realmente… Realmente no se de quien es la culpa de esto. No sé ni siquiera si hay un culpable. –Deberíamos ir nosotros.

-¿A-A dónde?

-El doctor ha dicho que vayamos a por las medicinas de la coneja, para averiguar lo que estaba tomando. Natsu debería ser el que esté con ella ahora.

-P-Pero…

-Todos podremos verla. Pero él es… Su novio. –Me mira a los ojos. –Y está verdaderamente preocupado. Iremos nosotros, y les dejaremos tiempo a solas.

Al final accedo. ¿Hay otra opción? No. Pero tenemos que hablar de esto, de todo, con los demás.

* * *

 **Lucy.**

Miro alrededor sin parar. Estoy en el hospital, era obvio. Una camilla, maquinas extrañas, así son los hospitales. También lo sé porque ese chico de pelo rosa me lo ha dicho, y porque después de que se fuese, histérico, aquel doctor entró para hacerme muchas preguntas.

Me cuestionó sobre mi nombre, mi edad, sobre mi familia, amigos y estudios… Lo que me preocupa es que no pude responder a ninguna pregunta.

Luce. Luce. Luce.

Ese chico me llamó así varias veces. Luce, puedo deducir que es mi nombre o al menos un apodo. Lo que no entiendo es… Nada. No entiendo nada realmente. ¿Debería esperar aquí o salir y ver que ocurre?

Golpeo mis manos contra las piernas varias veces y aprieto los labios mirando la puerta impaciente. Me noto totalmente entumecida, pero creo que puedo llegar hasta ella. Me destapo arrugando las sabanas y coloco los pies en el suelo, al instante me llega un escalofrío por lo helado que está.

De alguna forma eso hace que sepa que esto es real. Me siento tan desorientada que me parece que cuando por fin me levante por mí misma me caeré. Me pongo en pie, no me caigo pero noto que mis movimientos son un poco brutos aun así llego a la puerta, pero una vez allí no sé si abrir o no.

En su lugar, decido poner una silla contra ella, para que nadie pueda abrir. Pensemos claramente.

No puedo pensar claramente.

Golpeo las manos contras mis piernas otra vez y empiezo a sentirme muy nerviosa. ¿Quiénes son estas personas y que quieren de mi? Me entran ganas de llorar. Agarro mechones de cabello de mi cabeza y trato de normalizar mi respiración. Por favor, por favor, por favor respira hondo. Todo va a salir bien.

Inspiro y espiro varias veces, no sé porque pero sé que hacer esto me ayuda a calmarme así que lo repito durante un rato hasta que oigo unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta. Creo que han intentado entrar, pero no han podido. La persona que esté detrás de la pared debe estar preocupada.

Me acerco y quito la silla, a pesar de que dudo debo ser comprensiva. No recuerdo nada. No puedo saber nada, pero tal vez esa persona me conozca. Tal vez… Tal vez no quieran hacerme daño.

La puerta se abre.

-Hola. –Susurra el mismo chico de antes. Parece desesperado por querer hacer algo más que hablarme, eso no me inspira confianza, retrocedo.

-¿Quién eres? –Repito la misma pregunta que le hice antes.

-Soy Natsu. ¿No te acuerdas, verdad? -Parece tan triste, tan preocupado. Su actitud me hace sentir culpable. ¿Le he hecho sentir mal, cierto?

Niego. -¿Te conozco? –Debe haberle dolido que le haga esta pregunta, porque aprieta los puños y baja la mirada. Mas culpabilidad.

-Si… Sí que me conoces. Soy tu… Soy tu novio, Lucy.

* * *

 ** _*Las benzodiazepinas son medicamentos psicotrópicos que actúan sobre el sistema nervioso central, con efectos sedantes, hipnóticos, ansiolíticos, anticonvulsivos, amnésicos y miorrelajantes._ Por ello se usan las benzodiazepinas en medicina para la terapia de la ansiedad, insomnio y otros estados afectivos.**

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece? No se que tal pueda salir esta historia, pero la tengo medianamente planeada en mi cabeza así que confío poder terminarla. No se de cuantos capítulos será, pero espero que supere por poco los diez. Es todo un embrollo.**

 **Al final puse a Natsu y a Lucy como una pareja [aunque esta ultima no lo sepa] me parecía una idea interesante por que Natsu esta muy enamorado, pero ahora mismo ella no siente nada por él debido a la falta de recuerdos.**

 **Me he tardado un poco en publicarlo, espero que os guste.**


End file.
